Ninjago Wartime: Ancestors of Spinjitzu
by LeCinnamonTsundere
Summary: Sensei Wu didn't get his inspiration for the Ninja team out of nowhere. He was once a part of an elite group of Elemental Masters trained in the martial arts: the ancestors of his students. Ray Smith, Moses del Rey, Claire Grace, and Otto Aharonian, united with the Garmadon family, formed what was called "the Tornado of Creation", and Ninjago was never quite the same since.
1. Restless

**Okeedokee, so this was something that got cooked up outta nowhere.**

 **I know what you're thinking: "Jade, what are you doing, putting up a new story when you haven't updated anything since January?!" Well, better late than never, am I right? :D Especially when that means something new for y'all!**

 **Well, if you read the summary, I'll add one more thing: this is in my Ninjago PeaceTime Universe: the present-day stuff is set just a few months after Tournament of Elements, but before Possession, while the actual story is . . . well, in the past. Because it's set at a time of turmoil, it's in a semi-series called Ninjago Wartime. Just so ya know. ;3**

 **Now, ladies and gents . . . enjoy the Jadeness. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Restless**

 **(May 2015)**

"Is that all ya got?!"

"You haven't seen the half of it, sunshine!"

"Oh yeah? Then _show_ me the half of it!"

A sound _thwack_.

" _OWWW!_ What the _heck_ , dude?!"

"You said to show you the half of it! That was it!"

"I didn't say 'conk me over the head with your staff', _Cole!"_

"You should be glad I was restraining myself, _Jay!_ I could knock you unconscious any day of the week!"

"I'd like to see you try, Dirtclod!"

"It's so on, Zaptrap!"

"Hey, hey, break it up!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wu half-opened one eye. Lloyd had stepped in between Cole and Jay and was now chiding his two older teammates: "We're supposed to be training, not trying to put each other in the hospital!"

"I think you could use this." Zane quietly offered Jay a cake of ice, which the Master of Lightning pressed gratefully to the colorful bruise on his his forehead. Kai and Nya had paused only briefly in their training to see the outcome of the commotion, but now they were back to sparring.

A soft half-smile curled the ends of Wu's mouth. His students had grown since he had first recruited them, yes, but they had their moments when they reverted back into the ways of the cocksure teenagers they'd been when he united them as his Ninja team. _I'm glad to see they haven't lost their youthful spirit_ , he thought. _Sometimes I fear that their responsibilities had stolen that away, for it was their persistent vigor that aided me in my motivation to choose them for my team in the first place._

He sighed quietly―not a sigh of disappointment, but rather one of contentment. His mind drifted away from the present time . . . to a memory of years long past . . . when he himself had been a young man. . .

* * *

 **(May 1971)**

"Is that all ya got?!"

"You haven't seen the half of it, sunshine!"

"Then come at me, turkey!"

"You'll be gobbling by the time I'm done, chicken!"

"I am _not_ a chicken!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"BOYS!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Montgomery and Wu Garmadon froze mid-slap at the sound of their father's yell. Their training session was quickly devolving into a juvenile "am not-are too" debate, their once serious blows turning into seeing who could slap their opponent in the face quicker.

Ying Garmadon sighed, frustrated, as he stepped out onto the training grounds where his sons had been sparring. "What am I going to do with you? We're on the verge of war, and you've managed to turn every single opportunity to prepare yourselves for battle into a petty argument! This is beneath both of you!"

The two young men shuffled their feet, hanging their heads in embarrassment, and in Wu's case, shame. "I'm sorry, Father," the blond murmured; his brother's apology was something of a disjointed mumble.

Ying sighed again. The aged Master's disappointment faded into concern. "Can you think of any reason why you seem so intent to bicker with each other at every opportune moment? Even with Montgomery's . . . condition, you never sought quarrels over such petty things as empty insults."

Monty stiffened. He hated it when his father referred to his problems as a "condition": it made him sound like he was infected with some sort of incurable disease. Which wasn't too far from the truth, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Perhaps it was this unintentional sting that provoked him to say what he said next.

"I'm just feeling restless!" he blurted out. "You haven't let me leave the monastery once since I abandoned my training with Master Chen and threats of a war with the Serpentine began circulating―I want to do something besides hide and train!"

"Wu?" Ying turned to his younger son.

Wu nodded. "My feelings are the same as Monty's. I don't think sitting here and doing virtually nothing to prevent war is a good use of time. And I don't understand why you haven't let either of us leave the monastery since Monty's return and Morro's departure. We can defend ourselves sufficiently against possible adversaries, can we not?"

"A lack of capabilities in self-defense is not what concerns me, my sons." Ying folded his hands behind his back pensively. "A lack of knowledge of your enemy is the more pressing problem. While I indeed created the Serpentine, I have not kept close enough watch on them to see how they have evolved."

He sighed wearily. "That was a mistake. They make claims that the humans are mistreating them; that we're bending and twisting the truce made between the two races in years past. And it is one of our own who spread such lies among them."

Monty nodded curtly. "You don't need to speak in riddles, Father. I know that Master Chen is stirring up tension. He spoke to me very openly about his desire for war. But what does that have to do with keeping us penned up in here?"

"Chen is as cunning as he is insane," Ying replied grimly. "He may have allies we have not yet discovered, and if he does, he may send them after you. If not to kidnap you and hold you hostage as bargaining tools, then to try and convert you to his cause."

Monty rolled his eyes. "I doubt either of us desire Serpentine supremacy, Father."

"Be that as it may, I cannot risk losing you―either of you―to Chen or rebel Serpentine."

"Then we're at a stalemate," Wu sighed. "We're feeling restless and wanting to do something to prevent war, yet you refuse to let us leave."

"Ah, but I think I hold the queen." From behind his back, Ying produced a parchment scroll he'd tucked into the folds of his robes. "You won't be training alone for much longer, should my plan work."

Wu quirked an eyebrow skeptically. "What plan?"

"Get your cloaks and staffs―we'll be partaking in a little walking expedition."

This confused the two brothers no end. "Didn't you say you couldn't risk the two of us going out?" asked a puzzled Monty.

"I never said anything about the _three_ of us not going out," Ying replied calmly. "I think that's 'checkmate', Wu."

* * *

 **So? Whatcha think? You likey? :3**

 **#God's Not Dead!**  
 **#Fear Isn't A Word Where I Come From! Perfect Love Casts Out ALL Fear!**  
 **#Proud NinjNerd!**

 **(posted March 6th, 2018)**


	2. Rock Solid (Part One)

**'Eyo! Jade here! Yeah, I changed my username again, but I still respond to Jade, JRR, or the Jade Raven of Rivendell!**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I was wanting to update _something_ and I found a good stopping point in what I had already written, so here's Part One of "Rock Solid"!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and is following this story! Your support means more to me than you might realize! :D**

 **Please drop a review to let me know how you like it!**

 **Oh, and the cover art is mine. Just so y'all know :3**

 **Now, enjoy the Jadeness. JRR (not Tolkien) OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rock Solid (Part One)**

 **May 2015 - the same day  
** **Steep Wisdom  
** **(before it becomes Steep Wisdom)**

"Okay, split up and practice your individual weapon techniques!"

Cole's deep voice cut through the air, even bringing Wu, who had been double-checking his inventory list yet again, to full attention. Grateful to have an excuse to set his work aside, the aged _sensei_ watched as the six young warriors moved to separate spaces around the courtyard, each facing a training bot set up for this individual exercise.

While the others were practicing their various fighting styles on the metal dummies, Wu's attention was drawn to Cole. The Master of Earth, once again wielding his standard scythe, was circling his training bot like a cat stalking a mouse. The _sensei_ smiled a little. Even in training, when he knew this particular opponent's fighting habits forwards and backwards, Cole was working to take the enemy by surprise.

The training bot's torso swiveled around, visual sensors searching for the young man, but Cole kept his head ducked low, moving quietly around to avoid the glowing red eyes of the machine. Then, with a single fluid motion, he disabled the dummy's rotational capabilities with a well-aimed slice of the scythe at the robot's artificial neck.

Wu knew this strategy would and had proved effective against enemies in the past. Cole understood the advantage of catching his opponent off his guard, while he himself had developed a firm focus that was not easily broken. It was a hard skill to learn, but Cole had learned it. Not much - at least in a combat sense - surprised the Master of Earth.

 _His grandfather was much the same,_ Wu thought. _He was a solid rock in a crisis: level-headed and vigilant, that was Moses. I still remember the day Father, Monty, and I became acquainted with this remarkable individual. . ._

* * *

 **May 1971 - the next day  
** **The Terra Firmatus Mine  
** **(later to be called The Caves of Despair)**

"A _mine?_ " Monty stared in disbelief at the scene below where he, his father, and his younger brother were standing. "Why in blessed Ninjago do you think we'll find anything useful here?"

The Terra Firmatus Mine was bustling with men shouldering pickaxes and shovels, chipping away at the hard rock face of the mountain the quarry was built into. Others carrying lanterns were loading tools into carts and wheeling them into shafts carved deep into the great pyramid of stone, in search of both coal, precious metals, and gems that could not be found simply by hacking at the mountain's surface.

"There can be more than just literal diamonds in the rough to be found in a mine, Montgomery," Ying replied calmly. "Watch your step on the way down: this isn't called 'the Careless Canyon' for no reason."

"That sounds promising," Monty muttered, exchanging a skeptical look with his brother as the three began the steep descent down the cliff towards the mine.

Once Ying was safely out of earshot, Monty turned to Wu. "Do you ever worry about Father?"

The blond frowned quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean, he seems fit enough, seeing how old he is, but sometimes he acts a tad . . . I don't know . . . senile?"

"Father's hardly a rambling old man, Monty. But I can't say I don't wonder about him sometimes." To the brunet's surprise, Wu let out a short laugh.

"Why is that funny?" he demanded.

"I wonder if we'll be like him when we get to be his age―you know, speaking in cryptic riddles, being frustrated with the wildness of youth, that sort of thing."

Monty couldn't help but grin at the idea. "I doubt I'd have the patience to be a mentor like he is―but I wouldn't mind tormenting my young pupils by giving them important information wrapped up in a flowery proverb or two that makes absolutely no sense."

"Are you coming or not? We don't exactly have all day, you know!" Ying's voice drifted up from the bottom of the cliff.

"We're coming!" Wu called. As the brothers continued scaling down the cliff, they exchanged wry smiles. "After you, Sensei Garmadon."

"No, no, after _you_ , Sensei Wu." *****

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hold up!"

A soldier leveled a spear at the three travelers. The Garmadons had arrived at the entrance to the mining camp to be blocked by a trio of sentries. "What business do you have here, sir?" a second soldier demanded, addressing Ying.

Ying arched his eyebrows. "The Terra Firmatus Mine does not permit visitors?"

"Not without liable business," the third of the trio replied curtly. "With the safety hazards in the mining industry, we must hold the highest precautions against potential saboteurs."

"Wise measures." Ying nodded. "But I think you'll find that neither I nor my sons have the methods or means to perform sabotage in such a place. We merely wish to speak with the foreman regarding one of his workers, whom we wish to meet."

The three exchanged glances. Then the one with the spear lowered his weapon. "I know you, sir," he said. "You are the First Spinjitzu Master, are you not?"

Ying smiled softly. "Perhaps I am. That's for you to determine."

The spear-wielder turned to his comrades. "He is an honorable man," he said. "I see no danger in letting them pass."

The two soldiers hesitated for a moment. Then they both nodded. "You may pass," the second said. "Pray we will not regret this decision."

"I assure you, you will not, good sirs." Ying beckoned to his sons. "Come―we must find the foreman of this establishment."

"Thystite is overseeing the opening of a new coal vein on the far west side," said the spear-wielder, pointing with his free hand towards the left-hand border of the camp. "You'll know him when you see him."

"Thank you, soldier. Carry on." With courteous bows, Ying, Monty, and Wu walked past the three soldiers and turned in the direction indicated.

"Thystite is an old friend of mine," Ying said, once they were out of earshot of the soldiers. "I helped him found this mine in our younger days, and he's done an excellent job in building up the place. I've heard there's even a settlement a few leagues off where the miners' families live―a much better system than the old stand-by."

Having only slight inklings as to the way "the old stand-by" worked, the Garmadon boys were only able to nod mutely, exchanging shrugs behind Ying's back.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the western edge of the mine, and Ying pointed out a bearded, sturdily-built miner standing a few feet away from what was presumably the opening of the coal vein. He was just finished giving orders to another trio of miners, who saluted him before joining the others lowering a keg marked "dynamite" into the fissure in the ground.

"Thystite! Thystite Stalin!" ******

The foreman turned, and his dusty face split into a wide grin at the sight of Ying and his sons. "Garmadon! _Shalom,_ _meyn fraynd! *******_ It's been long time!"

The two men embraced. Monty and Wu stood awkwardly off to the side until they pulled away and Thystite noticed them. "These are your sons, yes?" He clapped both boys hard on the back; between coughs, Wu wondered how the "clap" hadn't managed to fracture his spine. "Good strapping boys, Ying, both of them! Not even Metalonia can produce men like that!"

 _I thought he sounded foreign_ , the youngest Garmadon thought, finally getting his breath back and standing up straight. "Now, what can I do for you?" Thystite grinned at Ying. "I take it you did not come simply to admire the diggings, did you?"

"I'm looking for a man named Moses del Rey. I was told he works here."

"Ah, Moses!" Thystite nodded in recognition. "Good man―one of the best. Hard worker, always has level head on his shoulders, even with dynamite involved. Although. . ." He paused. "It's strange. He has this . . . knack, I believe would be the correct word, for finding rich deposits. He's the one who located this coal seam here―" he gestured to the widening fissure a few feet off "―and he located vein of jade just in time to fill particularly big order a few months back."

"Interesting." Ying looked thoughtful. "But why does that strike you as unusual?"

"Well, he seems to find these veins just by feeling along shaft walls or walking across ground that seem . . . dead. Empty might be better word. And you know how everyone thought this mountain was virtually worthless as far as metal and gems go―he continually proves the claims wrong." He scratched his head, but he didn't look as baffled as anyone else might have been by these supposed miracles. "I asked him, after the jade vein, how he did it. He just shrugged and said, 'I can just sense them.' Wouldn't tell me anything else―and I probably wouldn't have understood any further reason."

The traces of a small smile crept into the corners of Ying's mouth. "Very interesting. Do you think you could point us in his direction?"

"I could―but it'd be better if I took you to him myself. He's down one of the shafts in search of a diamond vein, and if you don't know your way through these shafts, you're likely to be lost down there for an eternity. If you'll wait a few moments, I'll bring you to him."

* * *

 ***: I had so much fun writing this dialogue for Monty and Wu XD**

 ****: The name _Thystite Stalin_ is a combination of a few things. I combined two common suffixes attached to gemstones and minerals ("thyst" and "ite") for his first name, and _Stalin_ is Russian for "man of steel." (Yes, I'm aware it's also the last name of one of the worst tyrants in history, but Thystite is in no way related to Josef Stalin.)**

 *****: I made Thystite and his descendants Jewish, so he sometimes sprinkles his speech with Yiddish or Hebrew. I think Metalonia is mostly composed of Russian-Jewish immigrants.**

 **Awww, we'll have to wait to meet Moses del Rey, won't we? Well, I'm slowly but steadily working on that, so I'm hoping to not delay it for too much longer. But no promises, 'kay?**

 **Reviews are diamonds in the rough - a pleasant surprise.**


End file.
